Verde
Character Outline Verde is the holder of the Lightning Arcobaleno Pacifier and a 13th suborinate, and his animal partner appears to be a crocodile or alligator named Keiman. Verde was briefly mentioned by Reborn as the person who sent assassins to kill Tsuna. Apparently, Verde has knowledge about camouflage and invisibility, so he gave his subordinates Optical Camouflage suits that are able to make them invisible to everyone but children. Verde believed that he should be able to see his subordinates in case they ever tried to sneak up on him in an attempt to kill him. Verde is also one of the three scientists who developed the Box Weapons in the Future, where he is said to be dead. He doesn't seem to care about anything except his experiments, even going as far as to destroy anyone who would resist, including the other Arcobaleno. However, he will repay debts that he owes. In the anime during the Arcobaleno Trials Arc, Verde was said to break the Arcobaleno "pact" after he immobilized the other Arcobaleno (including Lal Mirch), which states that the Arcobaleno cannot attack each other; otherwise, all the other Arcobaleno are given permission to attack back, causing internal strife among the Arcobaleno. Plot Overview Future Arc In the Future, Verde is said to have died. The Millefiore Famiglia's Black Spell leader, Yuni, possesses his Lightning Pacifier. Arcobaleno Trials Arc During the Trials, Verde is often behind the scenes having people test out Box Weapons for him. First he had Viper test them during his Trial, then he sent out hitmen to attack Tsuna and Aria during her Trial. During the Arcobaleno meeting, Verde is busy with testing out Box Weapons in a simulation against the other Arcobaleno and is the only one not present. He decides to take the Vongola Rings for himself to continue his work and sends out several Box Weapons, along with other inventions, to attack the Vongola Guardians. When Reborn questions if this is his Trial, Verde merely responds by saying he is only after the Rings and doesn't care about the Arcobaleno pact which lead Reborn, Colonello, and Lal Mirch to enter the fight, as he had broken the Arcobaleno pact. Eventually all of the Arcobaleno show up during the battle, to Verde's expectation, as he uses something similiar to the anti Tri-ni-set to completely weaken them and holds them hostage for the Vongola Rings. After being refused, Verde sends out Lightning Starfish Box Weapons to collect data on the Dying Will Flames of Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Hibari. Verde absorbs the Flames to where he believes to be their maximum potential and releases four Box Weapons with each of their Flames. At first, Verde seemed to have an advantage, but they use their resolution to fight the Box Weapons. Tsuna headed towards the device emiting Non-7³ waves and destroys it, leading Verde to destroy the Pawn Missles holding the Arcobaleno, though Verde's efforts fail as the Arcobaleno were hidden in Viper's Illusion. After the Box Weapons are destroyed, Verde tries to attack them with his Lightning Flames that hurt and paralyze everyone except for Lambo, who gets mad and tosses grenades all over the ship. Tsuna ends the battle by using X-Burner: Air only to realize that he had only destroyed a robot, used by Verde as a decoy. The real Verde was found hiding on a bumpy rock island. Despite not obtaining the Vongola Rings, he had obtained valuable data to complete his Box Weapons. Verde gives Tsuna his seal for finishing his Trial of Intuition, which was cleared when Tsuna found where he was hiding. He escapes while activating a self-destruct on the island. Inheritance Succession Arc Verde and the rest of the Arcobaleno are called by Reborn to train Tsuna and the others, each member of Tsuna's Family paired up with the Arcobaleno with the same Flame. Unlike the other Arcobaleno, Verde didn't show himself until Lambo's test, where he once again showed his unwillingness to help. Instead, he performed tests on Lambo as he was interested in how Lambo was able to endure so much electrical shock, stating that he had shocked Lambo with enough electricity to "power the entire town" and that he was merely fueling his ambition. Later, he also sent robots after Lambo to try and harness that Ability, but was defeated by Tsuna's Guardians and the Arcobaleno present, as well as I-Pin Future Final Battle Arc After being revived by Yuni along with the rest of the Arcobaleno, Verde quickly showed his intellect, by explaining that the re-writing of the dimensions by sealing the Mare Rings in the past was "a miracle" to Shoichi Irie. Tsuna commented that he spoke way too maturely for how he looked. He later assisted in returning Tsuna and his Guardians to the Past, at the same time tranforming their Vongola Box Weapons into Vongola Box Rings, explaining that he would not betray them, as he had a debt to repay to Yuni. After sealing the Mare Rings in the Past with the other Arcobaleno, he returned to the Future to find the Future Vongola. Recovery Arc During the Recovery Arc, Verde makes his first ap pearance as a medic mosca. While in the medical room, delivering Rineen's newborn baby, a few minutes after birth, Bly refers the mosca as his mentor. Verde came out and asked to stay to train his student, Bly. The boss said yes, but he had to be under 24 hour surveliance. Verde is currently a subordinate of the 13th, plus Rineen and Bly's mentor. Notable Inventions *Nero Volpi *Vongola Box Rings Weapons And Abilities * [http://reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Electrico_Thunder Electrico Thunder] - His special Attack is called Electrico Thunder which calls down powerful paralyzing Lightning, but it didn't affect Lambo who has a special physical make-up that is immune to Lightning. *Thu nder Rifle - The Thunder Rifle is Verde's main weapon, which Keiman, Verde's animal partner, transforms into. The weapon shoots high volts of electricity and is powered by special discs known as Lightning Keys. If you do not die from the shock, you will be paralyzed, get severe brain damage or get badly injured.